Not Gonna Get Us
by yumeneko
Summary: Sanzo runs away with a certain someone to hide a scandalous romance! (Not just your usual SanzoHakkai!) Some lime in Chpt. 3. OWARI DA!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Not Gonna Get Us 

**Author:** YumeNeko

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Sanzo runs away with a certain someone in order to hide the scandalous romance.

**Pairing: **Hakkai + Sanzo + Hakkai                                             

**Disclaimers:** Saiyuki doesn't belong to me or the song "Not Gonna Get Us". I'm just a fan of both combining them to make a good fic ^_^

**Warnings: **Yaoi, seinen-ai, cussing, lime and cross-dressing… most come up in the next chapters. Overall, it's quite mild… 

Starting from here, let's make a promise 

_You and me, let's just be honest_

_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us_

_Even the night that falls all around us…_

_                                    -t.A.T.u: Not Gonna Get Us_

10:00pm… The lights in the rooms were closed. Footsteps quietly padded across the floor in the hallway.

Sanzo's eyes snapped open as he felt a familiar hand caress his face.

"Dareka?" Sanzo growled as he reached for his gun but the same hand that caressed his face earlier stopped him.

"Shh…" The owner of the hand whispered.

"Hakkai?" Sanzo asked in bewilderment as he looked at the face of who stopped him.

It was not at all like Hakkai. Make-up concealed his masculine features, a well-placed wig that was braided and matched his real hair color perfectly covered his short hair and to top that all, he wore a pretty green dress that fitted well into his lithe curves. His lips gleamed scarlet under moonlight and he had traded his monocle in for a pair of glasses that looked equally beautiful on him.

"Are you sure you're not deceiving me?"

"If I was then I couldn't tell you that you tracked me down years ago because I had murdered a whole clan of demons back then."

"But why are you dressed up like this?" Sanzo asked in a whisper.

"Because I want to keep a secret…"

"And what would that be, Hakkai?" Sanzo asked.

"Shh… Call me Kana…" Hakkai hushed Sanzo once more.

"Well then, what is your secret, Kana?" Sanzo asked.

"I'll tell you later… But first, dress up… I want to go around this town with you…" Hakkai smiled. Although his real face had been covered by make-up, his smile still was that familiar smile Sanzo had always recognized. Sanzo put his robes on as Hakkai watched from behind the door, waiting for him to be ready to go out of the hotel.

"Saa…" Sanzo said as he finished fixing his robes, "Shall we go now, Kana?"

"Of course, Sanzo houshi-sama…" Hakkai laughed as he pretended to be a normal lady, adjusting his pitch a note or two higher to match a girl's voice. As Sanzo passed by him, he caught his hand in his and walked side by side with him.

"Oi, Ha… I mean, Kana…"

"Hai, Sanzo houshi-sama?"

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"I'll tell you later…" Hakkai's eyes twinkled behind his glasses as he pulled Sanzo out of the inn and into the festive town. Lights were abundant and the sound of laughter rang throughout the area. Hakkai laughed as he pulled Sanzo by the hand, weaving through the people as if they were only mere obstacles in a maze.

"Don't worry, Sanzo-sama… It won't be long before we reach there!"

"How are you so sure?"

"I've been there this morning!" Hakkai cheerfully said over the voices of the people talking and cheering.

So they continued to weave through the people stopping every now and then to look at a display at one of the stalls in their path. Sanzo absentmindedly followed while Hakkai giddily watched. But while Sanzo continued to latch to Hakkai's hand, he seemed to feel something for the man beneath the disguise. Although the disguise changed Hakkai's appearance, it couldn't disguise Hakkai's sunny personality. It was what Sanzo liked about his emerald-eyed companion. His ever-smiling façade that had concealed his dark past completely. But before he could think further, he felt the crowd dissolve behind him and the fresh country air blowing against his cheek as Hakkai began to slow down.

"This is what I wanted to show you…"

Sanzo looked at where he was. It was a cliff overlooking a great river. There was a tree behind him that Hakkai slumped against. He sighed as he sat beside the brunette demon who gazed at the stars shimmering in the sky.

"Ne, Sanzo…" Hakkai began, using his regular tone of voice, "What would you do if someone said that she loved you?"

"Don't you mean 'he'?"

"Sanzo?" Hakkai looked at Sanzo, "You know…?"

"Of course… It's quite obvious to me that you love me…"

"But then… Do you hate me?"

Sanzo shook his head and caressed Hakkai's face as he had did in the inn. He slowly drew Hakkai's face closer as he softly kissed the brunette's glossed lips.

"Sanzo…" Hakkai whispered as Sanzo let go of his face.

"Shh… If anyone gets hold of this, I'm going to kill you…" Sanzo pressed his finger against Hakkai's lips, "Now I know why you're all dressed up like this…"

"Haha…" Hakkai laughed nervously, "I never want Gojyo or Goku to tease you about us… So there… I'm this." 

"But how will this carry on?" Sanzo asked.

"I'll keep this disguise with me…" Hakkai smiled with a clever gleam in his eyes, "Then every night, we'll sneak out of the inn. We can go around the town and no one will suspect you of being with me… Before we go back to the inn, I'll change out of my disguise and get back to my room. That way, neither Goku nor Gojyo will know that Kana is actually me!"

"Good plan…" Sanzo smirked after hearing Hakkai's plan, "So, let's go explore the town while we still have time. We have to be back before either of those idiots know that we're both gone…"

"Hai, Sanzo…" Hakkai smiled as he returned Sanzo's soft kiss.

"Aishiteru, Hakkai…" Sanzo whispered as Hakkai slowly drew back. The blond monk got up from his sitting position and took his lover by hand.

And so the two toured the village like normal lovers do. Sanzo's hand clamped tightly and lovingly over the disguised Hakkai. Every now and then the two would share a little kiss in a dark alley or beside a stall. They never cared who was watching them because they knew that the disguise fooled everyone completely. Usually, as they continued to walk, an older couple would pass by commenting on how sweet the two of them looked. They didn't care how tall Hakkai was anyway. Many people commented on how tall and beautiful Sanzo's 'girlfriend' was. Some even asked if he was a foreign beauty.

"Ahh… Sanzo-sama…" Hakkai laughed in his disguised voice, "This has turned out to be such a beautiful night!"

"True, Kana," Sanzo said looking at his disguised lover, "This night's just as lovely as you are…"

"Sanzo…" Hakkai whispered in his real voice, "Do you mean the real me?"

"Of course I do, Hakkai." Sanzo whispered back. Fortunately, the overwhelming noise of the town rendered his voice inaudible to the rest of the world, "I don't care about your disguise… You're beautiful…"

"Arigatou, Sanzo-sama…" Hakkai went back to playing Kana.

Later, it was time to end the rendezvous. Hakkai hid in an alley shielded by Sanzo as he switched from his disguise back to how he usually looked like. Sanzo went into the inn ahead of Hakkai to give the illusion that they weren't walking together. Later, Hakkai retreated back into his room, laid upon the bed and smiled.

"He loves me…" He murmured as he fell asleep.

~To be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Not Gonna Get Us 

**Author:** YumeNeko

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Sanzo runs away with a certain someone in order to hide the scandalous romance.

**Pairing: **Hakkai + Sanzo + Hakkai

**Disclaimers:** Saiyuki doesn't belong to me or the song "Not Gonna Get Us". I'm just a fan of both combining them to make a good fic ^_^

**Warnings: **Yaoi, seinen-ai, cussing, lime and cross-dressing… most come up in the next chapters. Overall, it's quite mild… 

Chapter 2 

_Soon there will be laughter and voices_

_Beyond the clouds, over the mountains_

_We'll run away on roads that are empty_

_Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

_                                    -t.A.T.u: Not Gonna Get Us_

"Oi, Sanzo… I've heard from the manager that you've got a new girlfriend. Great… So the Ice Monk ain't cold anymore!" Gojyo said as Sanzo stepped into the inn's restaurant for breakfast that morning, "So tell me, what's your girl's name?"

"Hmph… Why should I tell a bastard like you?" Sanzo casted a glare on the redhead half-demon.

"Heh. I can give you tips. I'm a professor of love." Gojyo purred as he lit a cigarette.

"Smoking in the morning's bad for your health, Gojyo…" Hakkai smiled as he entered the scene with Goku trailing behind him.

"Oi, Goku, Hakkai, have you heard about Sanzo-sama's new girlfriend?" Gojyo said, exaggerating the word 'girlfriend' for emphasis.

Goku's eyes swiftly turned to Sanzo, "You've got a girlfriend? Sanzo!! Can I meet her?"

Hakkai only smiled at Sanzo. Sanzo sighed and whapped both of the pestering men on the head with his harisen as he had always done.

"Maa, maa… It's rude to interfere with other people's personal lives, Goku, Gojyo…" Hakkai gently admonished the two who had their heads recently whipped by the harisen.

"Fuck you, bouzou! You've ruined a perfect morning once again!" Gojyo growled as he retreated to his seat only to be knocked off it by a flying harisen, "You're not supposed to throw that, you fuckin' monk!!"

"Oops… My hand slipped." Sanzo said sarcastically.

"Itai daaaaa…" Goku wailed as he took his seat beside Hakkai, "Hakkai, Sanzo's being such a bully!"

"Daijoubu, Goku. Isn't this the usual Sanzo?" Hakkai smiled gently as he patted the heretic's head, "At least he isn't acting strange. Well then, Sanzo… Let's go take our orders!"

"I want all the dumplings on the menu!!" Goku cheered.

After breakfast, the four continued their journey to the west. This time, they had to take a little detour to the north due to a landslide blocking off most of the westward path and so the climate slowly began to turn colder. Fortunately, they were able to reach a nearby town made for people going north. The ikkou checked in to an inn and began their trek around town with Gojyo searching for girls as usual, Goku and Hakkai shopping for supplies and Sanzo staying indoors reading his newspaper but unfortunately for him, Hakkai had asked him to do him a favor and buy him a new dress for the colder climate. Hakkai had given his green dress to Sanzo in case he needed the size.

"So you need a new dress for your girlfriend?" The shop owner asked Sanzo.

"Yes. About this size." Sanzo handed the dress to the man. He analyzed the size and nodded.

"What color would you like it in?"

"… Lavender."

The shop owner called for his assistant to bring him the best dresses in lavender. In a few minutes, Sanzo was shown five different designs all in lavender fit for the cold weather they would be trekking. After several moments of decision-making, Sanzo finally chose two dresses that complimented Hakkai's personality perfectly. Sweet, kind and romantic. For a little diversion he asked the man to change the other dress to a pale shade of blue.

Sanzo got out of the shop as soon as he had bought the dresses. He definitely couldn't go around being seen with those bags. But before he could go back to the inn, he stopped in front of a jewelry store and went in to buy a golden barrette for Hakkai.

---

"Ahh!! Suteki!!" Hakkai smiled as he tried on the dresses later that night as Kana. Fortunately, the two were sleeping in another room while Hakkai and Sanzo stayed in their own room. Both fit perfectly and kept him warm despite the almost freezing climates.

"Hakkai, I have something to give you…" Sanzo said as he brought out a velvet case.

"I know it's jewelry…" Hakkai laughed as he took the case. He opened it and took out the barrette, "Sanzo… You shouldn't have… It looks so beautiful…"

  
"Disguises, disguises… This'll only make it more convincing." Sanzo smirked as he clipped the barrette in place. Hakkai looked at him in his complete disguise. Shy eyes hidden by fake eyelashes; face powdered and made-up, lips shimmering with gloss… Hakkai was a convincing innocent maiden. 

"You look beautiful…"

"You always say that, Sanzo…" Hakkai kissed his lover softly like he always did. Of course they didn't take their relationship too seriously yet.

"C'mon… Let's go out now… I'm gonna treat you out for dinner in that fancy restaurant I've spotted on my way to the dressmaker's."

"Hai, hai…"

And so the two made their escape, making sure that neither Goku nor Gojyo was awake. Unfortunately, the closing of his door awakened Gojyo.

"Hm… Sanzo must be making sure I don't catch him and his girlfriend, eh? We'll see about that…" Gojyo got out of bed and put on his clothes.

Meanwhile, as Gojyo started to track down the couple, Hakkai and Sanzo took their seats in the restaurant, Hakkai wearing the lavender dress Sanzo had bought him earlier together with the golden barrette.

"Sanzo, why are you giving me all of these?" Hakkai asked.

Sanzo sighed and leaned back, "Heh. It's easier to give you gifts when people see you as a girl. Then it's harder for them to think that you and me are actually…"

"Homosexual?" Hakkai whispered.

"Not really…" Sanzo whispered back, "More of… scandalously in love."

"Oh…" Hakkai smiled as he understood. Dinner was set before them. It was so lavish that Goku would just die to have dinner like that for once.

"Ne, Sanzo…"

"Yes, Kana?"

"Do you think Goku would be jealous if he knew we were eating here?"

"That is if he finds out. And besides that, it's too expensive to feed that damned monkey."

"Well then, what do we do after dinner?"

Sanzo paused and pondered what to do, "… How about a walk through the town? At least there isn't a festival going on."

"Sounds good." Hakkai smiled, "Then can we end it up in the park?"

"Sure. Anything you want, Kana…" Sanzo said as he twined his fingers with Hakkai's.

So they went on with their rendezvous. Hakkai holding hand with his lover as they made their way to the park. People looked at them as usual, speaking of how sweet they looked and how beautiful Sanzo's brunette lover was. Like always, no one ever knew that Sanzo's 'girlfriend' was actually Hakkai.

Finally they stopped at the park. Hakkai found a vacant bench and beckoned Sanzo to sit beside him. Sanzo wrapped his arms around Hakkai and drew him close to his chest. Hakkai pressed his hand against the back of Sanzo's to give him his first long passionate kiss. 

Their whispers of 'I love you' and names were inaudible from a distance and both fortunately and unfortunately, Gojyo watched them from a distance where he was both unseen yet couldn't hear whatever they whispered to each other.

"Ohh… Now I've seen her… That Sanzo's got a good catch. What a hot lady he has there!" Gojyo snickered as he watched the lover's scene.

~To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Not Gonna Get Us 

**Author:** YumeNeko

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Sanzo runs away with a certain someone in order to hide the scandalous romance.

**Pairing: **Hakkai + Sanzo + Hakkai

**Disclaimers:** Saiyuki doesn't belong to me or the song "Not Gonna Get Us". I'm just a fan of both combining them to make a good fic ^_^

**Warnings: **Yaoi, seinen-ai, cussing, lime and cross-dressing… most come up in this chapter. Overall, it's quite mild… 

Chapter 3 

_We'll run away, keep everything simple_

_Night will come down, our guardian angel_

_We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty_

_Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

_                                    -t.A.T.u: Not Gonna Get Us_

Sanzo woke up the next morning to see Hakkai sitting by his bed holding his hand tenderly.

"Ohayou, Sanzo." The brunette greeted his lover cheerfully.

"Ohayou, Hakkai." Sanzo answered as he pressed his lips against Hakkai's in a morning kiss.

"So where are we headed to today?"

"We'll be headed west to the next town. We might get there by tomorrow evening, so we'll have to camp out for one night."

"Shit… I hate camping out."

"Me too. But we'll have to bear it so we can finish this journey." Hakkai smiled at Sanzo. The blonde monk put on his robes and packed up his belongings. Hakkai sighed and packed his own belongings in his bag, "At least we have enough food to last us until tomorrow. If we're lucky, we can find somewhere to stay in before continuing."

"Aa. Anyway, the sooner we go, the sooner we can get to the next town. Hakkai, go check on those two idiots."

"Hai, Sanzo." Hakkai smiled as he went out of the door and made his way to the opposite room where the two were staying.

"Hakkai!! I know how Sanzo's girlfriend looks like!!" Gojyo cried out as he spotted Hakkai enter the room.

"Really? Tell me how she looks like…" Hakkai said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Gojyo paused for a while to remember and he finally explained how she looked like, "She looks more or less like you."

"Oh… You say she looks like me?"

"Yeah. Sanzo's in love with someone like you. Do you think Sanzo's just hiding something from you?"

"No… I don't think so." Hakkai smiled, keeping to himself that it was him who really was Sanzo's so-called 'girlfriend', "I'll just find out when the time comes…"

"The funny thing is, I have a strange feeling that Sanzo's girlfriend's following us around…"

"Really? Maybe she has her own ikkou." Hakkai laughed, "Anyway, Sanzo says to pack your bags now, we'll be leaving for the next town."

"Whatever Sanzo says…"

"Is it breakfast yet?" Goku murmured.

Time passed once again and within the time span of thirty hours, the ikkou had finally reached the next town. The climate was still wintry and the whole town under a blanket of white but at least it wasn't the cold outdoors they would be spending the night in. Unfortunately, the inn only had one room with four beds so it was difficult for Hakkai to make a plan on how to disguise himself as Kana. So he decided to take the costume with him to the bathroom outside the room and dress up there. Fortunately for him, the bathroom there was Unisex and when he came in, no one noticed that he came out as a girl. He peered over the balcony of the inn to see Sanzo waiting for him downstairs.

"Finally! You took quite long in there, Kana…"

"Gomenasai, Sanzo." Hakkai apologized in his disguised voice.

"Anyway, let's go now. We don't want anyone to get suspicious…" Sanzo said as Hakkai rushed down the stairs to follow him.

But unknown to either of them, Gojyo watched from his window as the two dashed out of the inn in the direction of the love hotel.

"Man… Sanzo's really falling for that girl… He's already gonna do it to her. Now if I only knew her name…" The redhead looked at the room he stayed in. Both Sanzo and Hakkai's beds were empty.

"Now I wonder where Hakkai's gone to…"

"Sanzo! Where are you taking me?" Hakkai asked as they ran through the snow.

"You'll find out soon enough…"

Hakkai took a good look at where they were headed, "The love hotel?"

"Shh…" Sanzo hushed his lover, "I want this night to be perfect…"

"Hai. Anything you say, Sanzo. But don't you think Gojyo and Goku are going to be suspicious when they find our beds empty?"

"Hah… I wouldn't care much if I were you. Let's just have this whole night to ourselves."

The couple checked in and took a room up in the second floor. As soon as they got in, Sanzo locked the door behind him and Hakkai sat upon the single bed.

"Sanzo… Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure. Just trust me, Hakkai. I love you."

Sanzo took the brunette in his arms and kissed him passionately as he slid the wig off his lover's head. He broke the kiss and looked at the brunette in his arms. Although the wig was off Hakkai, he still looked feminine with his fake eyelashes and make up. 

"So beautiful…"

Sanzo found the zipper behind Hakkai's dress and slowly unzipped it as he kissed the flesh of his lover's neck. Hakkai moaned in desire and whispered, "Sanzo… Aishiteru…"

"I know…" Sanzo replied as he slid the dress off Hakkai and laid him on the bed.

The rustle of clothes falling was heard. The room was dark, illuminated only by moonlight. The two made love.

Snow fell. Time passed. Words were whispered. Night rode away with the stars and dawn soon arose, seeping through the blinds and outlining the bodies of the lovers.

Sanzo awoke to see Hakkai pressed against him in their embrace. The make-up was almost completely gone. Only traces of the lipstick and powder were left.

Hakkai's eyes fluttered open at Sanzo's movement off the bed.

The rustle of clothes being put on was heard. Hakkai moved to the bathroom to wash the make-up off his face and put on his usual clothes. But before he could enter, Sanzo began to speak.

"Hakkai…"

"Yes, Sanzo?"

"Aishiteru. I don't care what Gojyo or Goku would say when we come back to the inn. All I care about now is that you're mine, Hakkai. I love you… I love you…"

Sanzo took Hakkai's mouth in a heated kiss.

"Does this mean that we don't need to hide anymore?" Hakkai asked as his lover's lips left him.

"I don't want to hide anymore." Sanzo took Hakkai's hand and pulled him close, "Let's try tomorrow night in the next town. I'll get a room only for you and me… I'll move those two idiots far away from us and we'll do it again."

"But what if -!" Hakkai began. Sanzo only silenced him and smiled for the first time at Hakkai.

"Like I said, I don't care."

But the fate that lay before them at this point would be a total surprise.

~To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Not Gonna Get Us 

**Author:** YumeNeko

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Sanzo runs away with a certain someone in order to hide the scandalous romance.

**Pairing: **Hakkai + Sanzo + Hakkai

**Disclaimers:** Saiyuki doesn't belong to me or the song "Not Gonna Get Us". I'm just a fan of both combining them to make a good fic ^_^

**Warnings: **Yaoi, seinen-ai, cussing, lime and cross-dressing… most come up in this chapter. Overall, it's quite mild… 

Chapter 4 

_My love for you, always forever_

_Just you and me, all else is nothing_

_Not going back, not going back there_

_They don't understand_

_They don't understand us_

_                                    -t.A.T.u: Not Gonna Get Us_

"Welcome back home, lover boy!" Gojyo greeted Sanzo as he came in with Hakkai, "Oi, Hakkai, where have you been?"

"None of your business…" Sanzo growled.

"Oooh… Lover boy's been two-timing on his girlfriend and even worse, it's Hakkai you're two-timing with!"

"Maa, maa, Gojyo… You've misunderstood. And by the way, the girlfriend's name is Kana."

"Arigatou, Hakkai." Gojyo smiled, "As for you, Mr. Two-timer, you've been juggling those two like a propa playboy!"

"I'm not in love with Hakkai!!" Sanzo whapped Gojyo on the head with his harisen, "I just found him spying on me this morning!"

Hakkai laughed nervously as Sanzo pulled him to the room to pack up and get ready to get to the next town.

---

It was midday when they reached the next town. They checked in as usual in the local inn. Goku and Gojyo volunteered to go grocery shopping leaving Hakkai and Sanzo alone in their room.

"Well then, Sanzo… We're alone now. What would you like to do?"

Sanzo plopped down beside Hakkai on the soft bed and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Let's say we replay what we had done last night… Remember… I –" Sanzo was cut short by Hakkai who finished his sentence for him.

"- Don't care what they think as long as we're together. Ne, Sanzo?" The brunette smiled at his lover. Sanzo smirked as he took Hakkai's mouth in his.

No wigs to take off, no make-up to thrash, no disguises to be shed. It's just you who I want, Hakkai…

Time seemed to stop for them as they made love once again. The white silence of the room punctuated with their sounds. The midday sun, filtered by the slants of the blinds, cast upon their sweating bodies as they coupled. 

No matter how many disguises you wear, Hakkai, I know you are always my Hakkai… 

_My beloved._

---

Meanwhile, Goku and Gojyo strolled through the aisles in the local supermarket. Goku scurrying around grabbing all the food that caught his eyes while Gojyo had his head in the clouds thinking about Sanzo and Kana.

Maybe that bouzou's just too shy to say that he really loves Hakkai so he's getting someone to vent all his feelings to…

_What a user…_

Gojyo sighed as he thought. He felt the cart in front of him begin to get harder to push. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked at the cart to find that the amount of food Goku had piled was good enough to feed a whole army.

"BAKA SARU!!" Gojyo yelled at his younger companion. Goku's face turned sour and he retorted. Gojyo growled and threatened him to return at least fifty percent of the food he had piled up. 

"Ne, Gojyo… How much exactly is fifty percent?" Goku asked innocently. Gojyo slapped his forehead.

---

Hands groped. Clocks ticked. Bodies shifted.

But the room never seemed to change. The midday hues turned the room mellow. And finally, the passion play ended.

The two lay wrapped in each other's arms, savoring the warmth shared between them but as they slowly slipped into sleep, they heard something they never expected to hear…

"Sanzo… I can't believe you're sleeping with Hakkai!"

Sanzo looked at who stood in the doorway with shock. Hakkai turned to see what was the problem about. They saw Gojyo staring at them as if they were unnatural.

"Oi! Gojyo! What's going on there?" Goku pushed Gojyo aside and saw what the redhead was fussing about.

The bag of groceries hit the floor and cans of food rolled out. Goku stared at the pair lying naked in each other's arms with shock.

"S-Sanzo… Why are you with Hakkai?"

"Shut up, saru…" Sanzo growled as his arms tightened around Hakkai.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai cried in worry, "I was afraid of this."

"I don't care what comes between us… I love him and that's final!" Sanzo spat out at the other two.

"But what about Kana?" Hakkai whispered, "Gojyo knows."

_Yes… How will I explain Kana?_ Sanzo thought as he barked at the two to get away from them.

Gojyo walked away pulling the shocked Goku with him.

"What is with that bouzou?!" Gojyo punched the wall in his room.

"Maybe he really does love him…" Goku said in a hurt voice.

He doesn't need me anymore.

"But won't Kana be hurt if she knew that she was only being used? Only being used to vent out a love that was meant for Hakkai?"

Goku stayed silent as Gojyo vented his anger at the wall.

"That is so shameless of you, Genjo Sanzo! Using a lady only as your sexual vent! That is so shameless!" Gojyo yelled, "We'll see what happens when that girl of yours gets in trouble… What 'cha gonna do about that Sanzo-sama? Are you gonna abandon her and stick with Hakkai and fuck him up 'till you're all dry?! Or are you still gonna care about that bitch of yours?"

But what you don't know is that I wanted Hakkai… I wanted him, Sanzo. And you've taken him away from me! I knew it all this time.

---

"Sanzo…"

"Where are you going, Hakkai?"

"I need to go out for a walk. In Kana's clothes."

"Okay. Just don't get yourself caught."

"Hai…"

"I think those two are jealous…"

"Sou desu ne."

---

_I wonder what's going on in their minds…_

Hakkai wondered as he wandered the snow-covered streets dressed up like Kana. He sensed youki coming from the alley beside him.

"Hm? I thought I felt a demon sneaking over there…"

But as soon as he turned his back on the spot, he felt a cloth coming over his face and all that followed that was darkness.

"Where's Hakkai?" Sanzo asked as he took a glance at the clock, "He should have been here by now…"

A knock came upon his door. He opened it to find Goku full of worry.

"Kana's been kidnapped!"

"Nani?!" Sanzo snapped, "By who?"

"Some sort of demon yakuza… They want your sutra in exchange for Kana's life. Here's their address."

"Kono yarou…"

"Ne, Sanzo."

"Doushita, baka saru?"

"Where's Hakkai?"

Sanzo didn't mind the question and ordered Goku to call Gojyo. Without thinking about backup from the other two, Sanzo barged out of the inn and rushed to the address Goku had given him.

_I'm gonna make them pay so badly that they'd never try to capture Hakkai again…_

---

Hakkai awakened to find himself locked up in a room lying upon a cheap cot.

"Where am I?" He asked softly, hoping no one could recognize his masculine tone.

"Finally, you're awake…" An unfamiliar voice purred. Hakkai spun his gaze around to find a demon who looked at him with a lustful gaze, "That monk boyfriend of yours really has it good having a pretty bitch like you for a girlfriend."

"What do you want?" Hakkai growled not minding what the demon thought of his voice.

"C'mon… Give me what your boyfriend always wants of you… That damned body of yours."

The demon drew out his knife and slowly ripped the front of Hakkai's dress. He stopped as he thought he had exposed breasts. He spat at Hakkai's face as his hand found the area flat.

"You're a man, aren't you?"

"So what if I am…?"

"At least I can get a good price from that monk of yours when he comes over here begging for your life."

"Oh… Sanzo isn't as weak as you think he is. In fact, I think you've underestimated me."

"Shit."

The rest of his yakuza heard the scream of the youkai as he was blasted to death.

---

"Hakkai!" Sanzo cried out as he kicked the door of the hideout open. He looked around and found dead youkai scattered around the floor and Hakkai catching his breath as he threw down his wig and tore off the rest of his dress. Sanzo came close, removed his robes and put them on Hakkai.

"Sorry to make you worry…" Hakkai smiled as he felt the robes and Sanzo's arms warming him, "Aren't you cold?"

Sanzo shook his head. Although he was only clad in his pants and tight black suit, he didn't mind bearing the cold as long as he knew that his lover was out of harm's way.

Finally, Goku and Gojyo caught up with the both of them.

"Where's Kana?" Gojyo asked the two wrapped up in each other's arms. Hakkai bend down to pick up the blood-stained wig and put it upon his head.

"You mean this Kana?" Hakkai asked looking at Gojyo with a cheery smile.

"You're… Kana?" Gojyo asked shocked. Goku only stood unmoved by the scene.

"Hai." Hakkai smiled as he took off the wig, "I think I should keep this wig just in case… It feels good to take on a whole yakuza by yourself once in a while."

Gojyo sweatdropped. Sanzo only sighed and snuggled closer to Hakkai.

"Anyway, let's get to bed now, we'll move to warmer areas tomorrow."

~Owari


End file.
